


Gambit

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [18]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vila has something to say about his shipmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambit

Thing is, Blake makes me nervous. So does Jenna, come to that, _and_ Cally. Poor old Gan didn't but that wasn't his fault. If he hadn't had that thing in his head I'd've been nervous of him too.

Avon now, Avon _wants_ me to be nervous, so I am, but there's times when it's just to oblige him. We understand each other, Avon and I. The whole point of having the most powerful computer in the Galaxy and the fastest ship is to arrange for a comfortable retirement. There's a whole lovely casino down there, just waiting to be fleeced.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/164139.html>


End file.
